womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason (film)
Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason is a 2004 romantic comedy film directed by Beeban Kidron, based on Helen Fielding's novel of the same name. It stars Renée Zellweger as Bridget Jones, Colin Firth as Mark Darcy, and Hugh Grant as Daniel Cleaver. It is the sequel to Bridget Jones's Diary (2001). There are significant differences in the storylines between the novel and this film adaptation, and between the United States version and United Kingdom version of the film, including an alternative ending. The film is a co-production between the United Kingdom, France, Germany and Ireland. Plot The film begins shortly before Bridget's mother's (Gemma Jones) yearly Turkey Curry Buffet. Bridget (Renée Zellweger) is ecstatic about her relationship with Mark Darcy (Colin Firth). However, Bridget's confidence in her relationship is shattered when she meets Mark's colleague, the beautiful Rebecca Gilles (Jacinda Barrett). Bridget meets her ex, Daniel Cleaver (Hugh Grant), at her job for Sit-Up Britain and is offered a position as the "Smooth Guidess". Bridget is delighted to be asked by Mark to go to the "Law Council Dinner", assuming he will propose afterwards, but the night does not end well. After the "Law Council Dinner", Mark and Bridget have an argument and she walks away from him. Mark goes to Bridget's apartment, apologizes, and tells her he loves her for the first time. Later in the night, Mark asks Bridget if she'd like to go on a ski holiday. Once on the slopes, she learns Rebecca recommended the vacation spot to Mark. While on the holiday, Bridget thinks she's pregnant and after an argument concerning the future of children, the test is negative. After they return home, Bridget and Mark have lunch with both of their parents. When the subject of marriage comes up during conversation, Bridget is hurt by Mark's comment that it's not something they're even thinking about yet. At Mark's place, Bridget is upset at him for not giving a straight answer on his reasons and breaks off their relationship. Bridget decides to go with Daniel to Thailand to film "The Smooth Guide" with her friend, Shazzer (Sally Phillips). Bridget and Daniel flirt on the plane which leads to them alone in a hotel room, but she walks out after a Thai prostitute arrives. While packing for the trip home from Thailand, Bridget puts Shazzer's gift from a man named Jed (Paul Nicholls) in her bag. Bridget is arrested and sent to a Thai prison after airport security dogs recognize cocaine inside the gift. In prison, Bridget spends her time sharing relationship stories with the inmates and teaching them Madonna's "Like a Virgin". Mark arrives to tell Bridget that his superiors have sent him to put her release in motion. Bridget identifies Jed on a picture as the man who gave Shazzer the hidden cocaine. Mark walks away after clearly stating that he was just the messenger. In Britain, Mark confronts Daniel for not helping Bridget when she was arrested, and they start a fight outside a museum. At Bridget's return, she is an international human rights celebrity. She is greeted by her parents who have been busy planning their vow renewal ceremony. At home, she is surprised by her friends who inform her that Mark was the one who tracked down Jed and forced him into custody in order to free her, in the process putting into motion the British Government, Mi5, Interpol & many other diplomatic big-wigs. Hopeful that he still loves her, she runs down to his house, but finds Rebecca there, who reveals that she does not love Mark, but loves Bridget instead. Bridget confronts Mark at his legal chambers and asks him to take her back. Mark proposes to Bridget and she accepts. The film ends with Bridget's parents renewing their vows and Bridget catching the bouquet. Cast *Renée Zellweger as Bridget Jones *Colin Firth as Mark Darcy *Hugh Grant as Daniel Cleaver *Gemma Jones as Mrs. Jones *Jim Broadbent as Mr. Jones *Celia Imrie as Una Alconbury *James Faulkner as Uncle Geoffrey *Jacinda Barrett as Rebecca Gillies *Sally Phillips as Shazzer *Shirley Henderson as Jude *James Callis as Tom *Jeremy Paxman as Himself *Ian McNeice as Quizmaster *Jessica Stevenson as Magda *Paul Nicholls (special participation) as Jed *Wolf Kahler as Commentator *Catherine Russell as Camilla *Ting-Ting Hu as Thai prostitute *Jason Watkins as Charlie Parker-Knowles *Vee Vimolmal as phrao *Pui Fan Lee and Melissa Ashworth as Thai jail girls Category:Women's cinema